Dawn
by okaie
Summary: And it’s that grin I remember as I fall back, letting the venom succumb me, forever changing my future. Forever putting me with Edward.  OneShot.


**Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the excellent **_**Twilight**_** series, though I would love to own Edward (even though he belongs to Bella). ;)**

**Rating: T**

**This is my first fan fiction for the **_**Twilight**_** series. I hope you like it. Review please!**

"Bella," a silky voice murmured in my ear, cutting through the stiff, heavy night. It made me shudder. "Bella," the voice said again, compassion pouring out of every syllable. I felt a hand press upon my shoulder tenderly. "Bella," the voice whispered again. My shoulder was shaken gently. "Bella…" A cool hand touched my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

My eyes fluttered as a warm room came spinning back into view. "Edward," I breathed, letting go of a breath that had seemed to be caught in my throat forever. And after another couple days… I would have forever. Forever not to breath. Forever to thirst. Forever to live. Forever to love.

His panicked eyes searched my face.

A faint smile flickered across my face, as I lapsed back into a half sleep, drowning in his topaz eyes. "Edward…" I said again, "my love." I savored the very sound; _my love_. I blinked once more, finding his face once again swimming back into view.

"Bella," he said, "is everything alright?"

"Alright?" I smiled wider, "It's my wedding day." I paused. "Our wedding day."

He smiled gingerly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, panicking. "What's wrong? Can we not do it today? Oh my God! And I was finally ready!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered, wrapping his slender fingers underneath my chin. "Always jumping to conclusions."

I sighed again, leaning in closer to his lips. "So everything is alright? Everything's set?" He straighten with a smirk as I struggled fruitlessly against his strength to kiss him. "Edward!" I screeched.

"Yes?" he asked, clearly amused.

"That's not fair," I huffed.

"Hmmm?"

"Give me a kiss!" I demanded. "You knew I wanted a kiss!"

"Did you?" he asked, his eyebrow drawn over his eye. "I didn't know."

"Stop lying." I glared at him.

"You know I can't read your mind…" he said contemptly, hiding the smile that played at his smooth lips.

I narrowed my eyes at him before launching off of my bed and into his arms. "You are mean," I told him simply, looking into his eyes. I leaned into his face, smelling his musk, prepared to get my kiss. But my lips did not meet his, instead, I found them pressed against a cool expanse of skin. My eyes flickered open again; it was his palm.

He smiled lightly at my infuriation. "Do you love me, Bella?"

"Of course I do, Edward. Of course I love you." It was a stupid question. He knew I did. I was actually surprised that he did ask me. "I am trying to kiss you, aren't I?" I said, rather darkly.

"And I'll let you kiss me…"

"Good," I grumbled, "I'm feeling deprived."

"In a little while."

"But!" I protested, "I'm feeling deprived."

"Don't give me that, Bella. You'll have an eternity to kiss me… I just want to ask you something first."

"I can think of a lot more things than kissing we can do for eternity," I told him, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

There was a twinkle in his eye as his eyes passed over my earnest face. "Yes," he muttered, dragging a finger across my lips. "Lots."

I shuddered, but not from fear, or from his cold skin.

"But Bella…" he said, his voice suddenly heavy.

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What?"

"I just… I just want to make sure… you really do want to marry me…"

I looked at him in consternation; we had been through this before. "Edward…" I growled warningly, "Not today."

He put me down gently on the bed, but before he backed away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him onto the bed as well. I rolled over top of him, and he looked amusedly at me, before his face turned serious once again.

"Bella," he said gently; maybe to soothe me, or maybe to soothe himself. "You know what this marriage means, right?"

"You'll be my husband?" I laid my head down on his chiseled chest.

"It means that we promise to be there for each other… forever."

"I know what I'm promising; I'm promising myself to you," I sighed, before panicking again, looking into his face. "Wait… what are you saying?" I felt the sobs contracting in my throat. "Are you going to break that promise?"

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "How could you think such a thing?"

"You are… aren't you?" I cried, tears swelling my eyes, overflowing into streams.

"Never," he breathed. "If I left you… I wouldn't have heart enough to go on."

And I knew it was true. He was my love after all. I breathed out again, as I watched the last of the tears fall onto his patient, beautiful face. I placed my head back on his chest. "You don't have a heart, Edward," I sighed.

"Well, if I did."

"I won't have one either… soon enough." I nodded into him.

"I know. But…" he stopped for a moment, his fingers gliding through my hair, "you'll have a soul."

I smiled at him. "No…" I told him, lovingly, "you have that."

He smiled back, "I may have yours, Bella, but you have mine."

"It's a good trade off then," I said, tracing his lips with my finger. "A very good trade off."

"Bella," he said quietly.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Kiss me…"

"I thought you were going to make me wait…" I said, just to torture him. I traced his lips again.

"Bella…" he pleaded.

He didn't need to plead, he could've easily gotten what he wanted. "Mmm…" I sighed, faking exasperation, "just because I love you." I leaned down and kissed him, my tongue roaming over his lips.

"Thank you," he said, once our lips parted.

"You've never been more welcome," I told him with a grin.

"But now," he continued, "it's time to go…"

I looked at the clock resting next to my bed. "Do we have to?" I sighed. "It's barely morning."

He laughed. "I think six o'clock is plenty morning."

"Not for me…" I grumbled.

He got up off of the bed, gently lifting me up as well. "We've got a busy day…" He smiled at me. "Remember, Bella, dawn."

I smiled back. "Dawn," I repeated. "All before dawn." Quickly, I bolted to put on a fresh pair of clothes, it didn't matter what today, I would be changing anyway.

"That's my girl," he whispered.

* * *

"Oh, Bella!" Alice squealed, "You look so pretty."

I raised my eyes. "I'm sure I'll look pretty standing next to you," I said sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You'll be beautiful, Bella, no matter who… or what, you're standing next to."

I turned back to the mirror, hesitantly looking at myself. "At least I don't have the brace anymore…"

"Bella, how many people have to tell you your beautiful before you'll believe it."

I looked at her, with a smirk. "When I'm a vampire."

Alice smiled too. "Then there'll be no question…"

"No… there won't be…" I sighed, thinking of my future… my very near future.

"But seriously, Bella…"

"Mmhmm?"

"You look very pretty today."

I smiled. "Thanks, then, Alice."

"Edward will love it."

"It… or me?"

"You. You first, and then the dress."

I nodded. "Just making sure, you think so."

"I know so…" Alice told me, "I can already see his face." She grinned as I blushed.

* * *

My knee jiggled underneath my dress. As much as I was ready for this, to spend the rest of eternity with Edward… I could not but help feel nervous. It was my wedding day after all. Mine and Edward's. I sighed, blowing out. I still felt the same; I had never intended to marry so young, at eighteen. But then, I knew, for Edward, I would give him anything, even marriage.

"How are you feeling?" a voice said, sneaking up behind my back.

I turned around in surprise. "Jacob!"

"Bella," he sighed, a heavy sigh.

He stared at me longingly, and I stared back. But it was not the same, it would never be the same. I still loved him, and he still loved me. If only it could be that simple. He was my soul mate, and I was his, but I had already given up my soul to a stronger force than soul mates. I had already given it to Edward.

"It's your wedding day," he said, attempting a weak smile.

"Yeah…" was all I could reply.

"I still love you," he said.

"Me too," I replied faintly.

"But this makes you happy… doesn't it?" he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, feeling the tears well up for the second time today. "It does," I finally admitted.

"I know," he said despairingly.

I swallowed the lump I felt in my throat as I approached him, gently putting a hand down on his warm skin.

"Bella," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"I'll always be waiting in the wings you know." He looked up at me. "But…" he paused, "I hope you're happy… even if it is with the bl…" he paused suddenly, swallowing, "even if it is with Ed… Edward."

I reached up to him, embracing him in a hug. "Thanks Jake," I mumbled into his chest.

"No problem, Bella." He sighed before wrinkling his nose. "You smell, you know…"

I laughed. "I bet I'll smell to Edward too, but that doesn't matter."

He hugged me tighter. "I'm glad it doesn't."

"Does the smell matter to you?"

He looked at me warily. "Well, I can't say it's exactly pleasant… but if it's you, it doesn't matter."

"Thanks, Jacob." My arms slipped away from him.

He backed away, clearing his throat nervously. "So… so… when?" he asked, his meaning clear.

"Dawn," I simply replied. "Will you still love me then?"

He smiled lightly. "I'll be the joke of the village, loving you then, but yes, I will."

"I'll love you too, Furry." I smiled back. "Will you stay for the wedding?"

Jacob looked down. "No," he said with finality. "I just came to say one last goodbye… to you as a human anyway."

"Jacob," I said, making him look at me, "I'm glad you did."

His eyes gained some glimmer. "Thanks." He scooped me up again, pulling me in for another hug. "Bye Bella," he whispered hotly into my ear.

"Bye Jacob." And then he left.

I raised the back of my palm up to my eyes, dabbing away the tears. After dawn… nothing would be the same again. But, as I thought to myself, it was worth it.

* * *

I walked down the aisle, not caring about anything in front of me but Edward, my Edward. He is my love, my fiancée, my soon-to-be husband, and… my future. I smiled at him, losing myself in his bright topaz eyes. _Edward_.

I walk to him, silently telling myself not to trip; today is not the day for him to save me, or for any accidents.

Standing across for his happy face, I knew that I was ready. I love him, and I was ready.

I heard him recite the vows, then I hear myself recite the words, but nothing is truly clear. All I know is that I'm standing across from him, promising my soul to him, forever. And he, to me. I smile wider as I gaze out into the crowd, to the happy faces peering up at me and him. I look back at him, and feel my heart melt once again, for him my husband. I cry my final tears, my happy tears. The last tears that I, as a human, will cry. He wipes them gently off my face before leaning in to capture my lips in his.

I'm married, to my handsome, perfect vampire, Edward.

* * *

As he carried me away, he nuzzled my neck, kissed my lips. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled, my eyes shining brightly. "I love you, Edward. My Edward."

"Tired, Bella?"

"A little," I admitted, "but I don't want to fall asleep."

"It'll be your last night to sleep," he says softly. "Do you want to sleep?" His face carefully guarded the disappointment hidden just underneath the empathy, but I saw.

I shook my head fervently. "No way," I whisper, "it's my last night to do_this_ as well."

"It won't be your last night," Edward promised.

"My last night as a human," I said, "and when I change, I will want to have had you first."

His eyes twinkled as he placed me on a bed. "Is this what you really want?"

"One of the things," I breath, my heart racing for a little while longer, "yes."

He smiles at me secretively. "You know I want it too," he murmured to me before he kissed me passionately. "And I keep my promises."

* * *

I woke up in the encompassing dark, a blanket covering my form.

"I decided to let you sleep a little," Edward told me as he kissed me once again. "Yesterday night was wonderful."

I smiled reminiscently. "You didn't hurt me at all. Just like I told you."

"Good," was all he said. He pushed himself up, looking out the window at the retreating darkness as I stared at his statuesque body. "It's almost dawn," he said quietly, not looking at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I told him without hesitation.

"It'll hurt."

"I know."

He looked at me with frightened eyes, swooping down to hold my hand. "Are you ready?"

I looked at him with steely determination. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Edward…" I started.

"Bella?"

"I love you," I told him, "just in case I don't get to say it in the next three days."

He smiled with a heavy sigh, "I love you too, Bella." He stroked my chin. "You know you don't have to do this right now… we could wait. I'll love you no matter what… and I'll protect you."

"No," I said firmly, "I'm ready now." I stroked his chin. "You'll do it, Edward, right? You'll do it?"

"Yes," he said, "If that's what you want. If that's what'll make you happy."

"I do want it, and it will make me happy."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

I pushed myself up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. But before dressing, I approach Edward again. "We're going to do this again, right? Afterwards?" I demanded, eager to relive what would be one of my last human memories as a vampire.

"Of course," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "As long as you still want me."

"Forever, Edward, forever." I pull on a pair of jeans and a blue blouse.

"That looks good on you," Edward said, motioning to the blouse. He was already dressed.

"I'm sure it'll look great on me after those three days," I say sarcastically.

"Always," Edward says, amused for a second. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure." I waved my hand impatiently.

He smiled faintly. "Okay, then let's go."

He scooped me up in his arms once again. Next time, I thought to myself, I'll be able to do that to him. I smiled eagerly at his face. "What are you waiting for?"

He grinned back. And it's that grin I remember as I fall back, letting the venom succumb me, forever changing my future. Forever putting me with Edward. My perfect forever.

**That's it! I hope you liked it… I'm not sure what people will think of it. Anyway… please review. I like to know what people think of what I've done. Thanks! **


End file.
